A Demanda de Mairon
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Por que Melkor não foi atrás de Cacharoth para recuperar a Silmaril perdida? Havia outra demanda mais importante no momento... slash Melkor/Morgoth e Mairon/Sauron. Rs.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVISO: Contém cenas de sexo explícito e "selvagem", bem como homem que se "transforma" em mulher (é... mais ou menos como em Ranma 1/2, rssss!), bem como linguagem chula. Não gosta, mande-me à puta que pariu. Rs!**_

_**No mais, enjoy it!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

I

_Melkor POV_

Ando pelo grande salão de meu trono pela bilionésima vez. Onde diabos ele está?!

Um dos guardas entra no salão e me faz reverência. Em seguida diz:

- Senhor Melkor, Thuringwethil está na entrad-

- Mande essa vagabunda entrar logo!

Ele vai, sem demoras, vendo as raias de impaciência e raiva que ostento no rosto. A tal de Thuringwethil é a mensageira-morcego de Mairon, meu principal intentende. E ele, que simplesmente desapareceu...?!

A mensageira entra, fazendo reverência, mas eu perco a paciência:

- E então, encontrou ele?!

- Não, senhor.

- E você vem aqui pra me dar uma notícia dessas?! Por que não procurou melhor?!

- Senhor, o feitiço de Lúthien! Ele nos desabrigou a todos, a ilha está completamente inabitá-

- Não ouse pronunciar o nome dessa mulher desprezível aqui dentro! Ande, vá atrás de Mairon!

- Mas senhor... me perdoe, mas nem mesmo eu, que era mensageira direta dele, tenho tido notícias do paradeiro de Sauron...

Paro de andar na mesma hora. Vou para cima dela, com raiva, e somente não a esbofeteio porque preciso dela para, enfim, procurar a Mairon mais uma vez, e não posso deixá-la aleijada ou inválida.

- O que foi que você disse, sua vadia?!

- Desculpe, senhor! - o medo dela é tão grande, que ela se abaixa a ponto de sua testa tocar o chão - É que ultimamente os "de fora" têm se referido assim ao senhor Mairon, a gente se acostuma...

- Se os "de fora" criássem um nome depreciativo para você, do tipo "Morcega Inútil" ou "Puta Alada", você ia gostar que te chamássem assim?!

- Oh, senhor...! Claro que não!

- Então nunca mais, sob hipótese alguma, chame ao grandioso Senhor Mairon desse nome que os "de fora" inventaram para depreciá-lo!

- Sim, senhor Melkor...!

- E agora saia para procurá-lo outra vez, ou lhe arrebento o resto de cara que ainda tem!

Ela me reverencia mais uma vez, e enfim sai. Ora, que ousadia! Chamar a meu principal intendente de Sauron...! Na minha frente! Mas que mulherzinha doente!

Volto a andar pela sala, o pensamento nele. Alguns devem se perguntar do porquê de eu respeitar tanto assim a um servo a ponto de chamá-lo a todos - exceto quando me dirijo a ele diretamente - de "Senhor Mairon". Ninguém entende isso de minha parte, uma vez que não sou de muito elogio para com ninguém. Mas com ele...

Ah, Mairon! O que lhe deu na cabeça, me deixar aqui sozinho, me abandonar aqui desse jeito, neste momento em que tanto preciso de si!

A Silmaril ainda não foi encontrada. Quer dizer, foi encontrada, mas a idiota da Cacharoth me fez o "favor" de engolir a jóia - e saiu loucamente por aí, ardendo por dentro, urrando de dor. Imbecil! Em vez de chamar a atenção de um dos guardas para tomá-la de volta com as mãos, não... ela vai e come a mão de Beren com a pedra e tudo!

Estou cercado de imbecis...!

E depois ainda se perguntam porque prezo tanto a Mairon. Ora! O único que é realmente inteligente deles todos! O único que me arruma coisas úteis sem que eu precise ordenar! É o único que ainda faz alguma coisa aqui dentro sem eu precisar ficar consertando atrás...!

Sento no trono, impotente, a Silmaril faltante já não me incomodando tanto assim, dado que a ausência de conhecimento do paradeiro dele me incomoda ainda mais. É inevitável que as lembranças do que vivi com ele aflorem, todas juntas, para mais ainda me atormentar...

Lembro do dia em que voltei da terrível prisão de três eras. Um tempo longo demais até mesmo para um Vala... saí de lá sem a mínima noção de mundo, de nada. Pensei que não o encontraria mais... e para minha surpresa lá estava ele. Fiel a mim após Trezentos Anos das Árvores, manteve Angband em ordem, tendo o maior trabalho com todo esse povo idiota...

Ele, sempre meu tenente fiel, não acreditou quando eu vim da escuridão para dentro dos salões de Angband. Todos os demais o alertaram que eu estava voltando, porém ele não deu ouvidos... quando enfim viu minha figura assomando para dentro da sala e disse: "Ele voltou de fato...!" E praguejou com os servos... por que não o haviam avisado antes? Que ele ainda sequer havia se ataviado...!

Fiquei feliz de ouvir sua voz novamente, de vê-lo tantos anos mais experiente, mais malicioso, com muito mais artifícios para conseguir o que queria... e eu ali, tendo passado três eras apenas vendo a maldita masmorra onde os Valar me prenderam!

Ele me guiou nessa época. Explicou-me como o mundo havia mudado; o que ocorrera; me ensinara muitas das artes que aprendera em minha ausência... e também, como se isso tudo não bastasse, me deu um sexo bom, quente e forte, como sempre me dera antes de eu ser preso. E eu, depois de tanto tempo sem saber o que era dar uma, tirei todo o atraso nele, que fazia questão de se manter encarnado por meses ou anos a fio apenas para satisfazer a minha cada vez mais crescente luxúria.

Ah, Mairon...! Na cama você é magnífico. Não vou lhe dar esse privilégio; nem a você, a quem prezo tanto, de fazer-lhe inchar o ego em demasia... pois, Mairon, eu não lhe conto para que não fique exacerbado... mas já faz muito e muito tempo que não tenho outro amante além de você.

Pois quem mais aguentaria as coisas que você aguenta de mim na cama? Quem se deixaria ficar roxo, quem se deixaria livremente apanhar, quem aguentaria minha pujança, meu desejo persistente e quase insuportável, por três, quatro, às vezes cinco vezes por noite?

Quem, além de você...?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Começo a sorrir de novo em meio às minhas memórias. Lembro do dia em que ele reparou que eu estava sentindo falta de comer uma boa xana, mesmo sem saber que eu estava comendo só a ele naquele período, e veio um dia num lindo corpinho de mulher. Mas que surpresa foi...! Apesar de tudo, consegui reconhecê-lo na hora, pelo fogo intenso que ardia em seu olhar - que somente ele o tem assim - e pela maneira gostosa e única que ele gemia "Huuuuun, senhor...!" quando eu o beijava no pescoço fortemente, deixando nódoas arroxeadas...

Deitei-o na cama e "a" despi com violência, fazendo questão de lamber e chupar todo aquele corpo em seguida. Ele estava "linda"; embora muitos de seus trejeitos ainda fossem masculinos, sua forma feminina já era o bastante para mexer comigo.

É claro que não resisti a abrir-lhe as pernas, afastar os grandes lábios daquela xaninha que, para meu deleite, tinha pelinhos fulvos assim como o cabelo dele (que no momento era "ela"...), e a lambi todinha, fazendo Mairon gritar de prazer e tesão, arqueando as costas, falando bobagem tão-somente para me agradar os ouvidos.

Dei um trato bem dado naquele grelinho, até fazê-lo gozar enfim. Foi uma loucura: ele apertou-me a cabeça com as pernas, roçando totalmente aquela xana deliciosa na minha cara. Mas eu, que já tinha experiência prévia de mulher, passei os dedos na abertura "dela" pouco antes que atingisse o ápice, a fim de senti-la gozar em meus dedos... e para minha surpresa, encontrei uma barreira que não os deixou entrar.

Mairon havia tido a ideia de desenvolver uma bocetinha virgem!

Sorri ao constatar isto. Ora, "por trás" ele já se entregara muitas vezes, mas sendo entidade masculina como sempre fora, na frente era impossível ter sido "penetrado"... então aquela, logicamente, sendo a primeira que ele inventava de vir como mulher, teria cabaço...

Ainda consegui colocar um dos dedos - apenas um - dentro "dela" para sentir as contrações de seu gozo, bem como a seiva lubrificante que viera de si pela grande excitação. Após seu orgasmo, saí do meio de suas pernas, deitei-me em cima de seu corpo lindo e esbelto, me entretendo um pouco mais com os peitos grandes e depois, antes de penetrá-lo afinal, perguntei em seu ouvido porque ele havia vindo em forma feminina...

"Para lhe agradar, senhor", ele disse. O tom de sua voz era de mulher, mas o modo de falar era igualzinho ao que usualmente utilizava como homem. "E também para saber como é transar sendo mulher. Como foi bom...! Gozo feminino é diferente, mas é tão bom...!"

Sorri de novo, e me encaixei no meio de suas pernas, para iniciar a penetração. Ele me abraçou pela nuca, abrindo mais as pernas e deixando que eu colocasse a cabeça do membro na boquinha da sua xaninha molhada. "Pobrezinho", pensei eu, numa ideia sádica. "Mal sabe o que o espera..."

E mal sabia mesmo. De uma única vez, entrei e arrombei aquele cabacinho apertado. Ele, que não esperava que fosse ser dessa forma, surpreendeu-se com a dor e agarrou-me as costas, deixando marcas de unhas que de resto, no caso dele, sempre foram longas e quase pontiagudas, mesmo quando está de homem.

Ele também gritou... aposto que seu grito foi ouvido até do outro lado de Arda, do jeito que ele fez. Mas não parou, nem me impediu, nem saiu de baixo de mim ou reclamou. Esse é Mairon...! Meu doce e amargo servo, o assistente mais precioso que tenho. Apenas ele aguenta essas coisas de mim na cama. Sorri de gosto, pois mesmo ele sendo assim tão prezado por mim, isso não me impede de gostar de fazê-lo sentir dor de vez em quando, ainda mais quando estamos transando.

Apesar da dor, ele aguentou bem o "sarrafo", gemendo alto e me arranhando a cada estocada funda que eu dava em seu interior. Eu estava realmente com saudade de uma xana... pois propositalmente segurei o tempo do orgasmo o máximo possível, para ficar o maior período possível dentro "dela".

Quando gozei afinal, dando um jeito de fazê-lo gozar pela segunda vez ao manipular seu órgão então feminino do prazer, saí de dentro e ri de contentamento pelo resultado que tudo aquilo tomara. Vi algum sangue sair, e observei a seu semblante ainda sofrido.

"E então, Mairon...? O que achou de ser possuído como mulher...?"

"Foi bom... mas muito doloroso!"

Ri mais uma vez.

"É...? Porém, isso só acontece na primeira vez. Nas outras, é mais tranquilo".

Ele também sorriu e me abraçou, mas o semblante continuava apresentando algum sofrimento. Não é preciso dizer que ele ficou dias se recuperando do que eu havia feito "lá embaixo" nele, bem como acabou preso, durante esses dias, na forma feminina, sem poder trocá-la por qualquer outra afinal. E para explicar aos demais servos o que ele fazia como mulher por tanto tempo, então...?

Mas ele se virou. Antes de poder transmudar-se em homem novamente, no entanto, eu o chamei para mim outra vez. Queria tê-lo como mulher de novo, e prometi que dessa vez não doeria. Ainda um pouco hesitante, ele veio; ele, que jamais desobedecera a uma ordem minha.

Veio, e eu o despi e acorrentei nos braços e nas pernas - bem abertas, a fim de me servir. Mairon ficou assustado, mas como sempre não objetou. Eu disse a ele, então, que lhe mostraria o prazer que uma mulher pode sentir... o dos orgasmos múltiplos, ou seja, gozar uma vez atrás da outra sem interromper a estimulação.

Ele sorriu, já se animando em se entregar novamente como mulher... e então eu lambi de novo o lindo corpo feminino, não deixando nada escapar. Após algum tempo assim, o estimulei na maravilhosa xaninha de novo, lambendo e chupando aquele grelinho com gosto, bem como sorvendo o líquido de excitação "dela", que já estava molhadinha. _Para meu deleite, ele se contorceu todo, gritando de prazer (ele já havia percebido, claro, que eu gostava da ideia de ter gente fora do quarto imaginando o que eu fazia na cama... e por isso quase sempre gritava alto quando transávamos), agarrando as correntes, falando bobagem... até atingir o primeiro orgasmo. Mais uma vez, coloquei os dedos dentro, para sentir o gozo neles... e dessa vez eles entraram bem mais facilmente.

Continuei lambendo e chupando, pois como prometido lhe mostraria os tais "orgasmos múltiplos". Na segunda vez, ele não mostrou tanto entusiasmo quanto da primeira, porém também gozou bem gostoso. Só que eu continuei chupando. E chupando, e chupando, até ficar com a boca cansada - e isso no meu caso demora muito a acontecer. E ele foi gozando três, quatro, cinco vezes na noite... depois da quinta vez, demonstrou cansaço e vontade de sair das correntes, porém não o libertei. A sua angústia também me fazia incrivelmente bem...

Parei apenas quando o senti gozar pela décima vez - já exausto, já não aguentando mais aquilo, por mais que fosse mulher naquele momento... e seu organismo o permitisse ter esse tipo de prazer contínuo. Quando parei de o estimular, ele quase não acreditava - talvez teria achado que eu o manteria indefinidamente naquela atividade...

Beijei-o na boca após tudo aquilo, para que ele sentisse o gosto da própria xaninha. E em seguida o penetrei, tomando-o para mim afinal... e fazendo-o atingir ao ápice mais uma vez, por mais que estivesse cansado.

Depois disso, deixei-o ir. Não é necessário dizer que ficou mais alguns dias ausente para se recuperar daqueles orgasmos todos que eu impusera a ele. E quando retornou, veio como homem enfim... escolhendo ficar um bom tempo sem aparecer de mulher para me satisfazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentado aqui, agora, em meu Trono Escuro, rio dessas coisas passadas - todas muito agradáveis, mesmo que muitas tenham um toque de perversidade - meu principalmente. Pois bem... repentinamente, retorno de meus pensamentos e lembranças, e recordo que ele está desaparecido. Mairon, onde está...? Não pode sumir de mim após tudo que passamos juntos!

Sem que eu espere, um dos guardas entra na sala, faz reverência e anuncia a entrada de alguém.

- Senhor Melkor...

Interrompo-o, no ápice de minha impulsividade:

- Hun...? Thuringwethil já voltou?

- Não é a senhora Thurigwethil quem quer entrar, ó grandioso senhor Melkor.

- Então quem é?

- É o próprio senhor Mairon.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Narração em terceira pessoa _

Na floresta de Dorthonion jazia um morcego ferido. Tentando em vão curar suas feridas, ele estava lá já há vários dias. Odiando sua sina, odiando as árvores, odiando a natureza que se estendia em torno de si.

"Maldição...!", pensava ele, a mente negra fervilhando em imaginar terrores e vinganças para a vergonhosa derrota que sofrera há pouco. "Aquela mulherzinha élfica, ela me paga...! Como, como ousa expulsar-me de minha própria fortaleza e lar...?"

Enquanto pensava nestas coisas, ouviu um bater de asas já conhecido seu. Era outro morcego, no entanto fêmea, e este repentinamente tomou a forma de uma mulher. Em seguida, prestou-lhe reverência.

- Senhor Mairon, o Senhor Melkor ordena novamente que vá ao encontro dele.

Sem outra alternativa, o morcego enfim toma sua forma humana comum: um homem belo, jovem, de cabelos dourado-escuros, os olhos de âmbar queimando desta vez de ódio e despeito por Lúthien, Beren e todos os Eldar e Edain. Apesar do porte majestoso, estava bastante ferido, e ainda muito cansado, embora vários dias já houvessem passado desde a famigerada batalha entre ele, Lúthien e o maldito Huan.

- Ele está muito impaciente...?

- Demais. Quase me bateu desta vez, e eu senti um medo que nunca senti antes.

Mairon compreendia o que ela queria dizer. Não que ele temesse a Melkor, seu amante e senhor... porém, quando estavam na cama, às vezes ele era de tamanha violência e pujança, que ele imaginava como seu senhor seria quando queria agredir alguém _de verdade_.

- E você... mentiu novamente?

- Como não mentir?! Francamente, senhor Mairon... sem querer contrariar suas ordens, mas como obedecer aos dois, se ambos são meus senhores, e ao mesmo tempo querem coisas opostas? O senhor deseja se ocultar de Melkor, e ele por contrapartida quer vê-lo ansiosamente. Só pude mentir, dizer que ainda não o encontrei... mas uma hora ele enviará emissários que não estarão dispostos a mentir, e com certeza o entregarão.

Mairon fechou os olhos, contrariado. Sentia falta de Melkor, de seus olhos verdes, de sua voz forte, de seus cabelos negros... até mesmo de sua violência na cama, bem como das marcas que deixava quando faziam um sexo bem forte e agressivo - o que acontecia em quase todas as vezes em que transavam. Porém... como reportar sua vergonha a ele?

- E a Silmaril? - disse ele, virando as costas para Thuringwethil, como se tentasse adiar por um pouco a decisão de ir ao encontro de Melkor ou ficar.

- Cacharoth a engoliu.

- Mas que idiota!

- Eu não vou falar mal de Cacharoth. Porém, aquelas joias queimariam a qualquer um de nós - como queimaram ao senhor Melkor.

- Pois eu queimaria o corpo inteiro, apenas para recuperá-la para ele...

- Senhor Mairon, o senhor Melkor tem uma estima muito grande pelo senhor. Até ousaria dizer que ele o ama, caso duvidasse que ele pode amar alguém.

Os olhos de Mairon fecharam-se novamente, poupando a Thuringwethil do fulgor que eles emanavam, e que nem mesmo Melkor podia suportar plenamente. Ele próprio já duvidara que um dia seu mestre pudesse amar alguém... até o dia em que ouviu dos lábios dele um "Meu amor", dito provavelmente num lapso. Àquele dia, Mairon o olhara nos olhos e perguntara o que era aquilo... e se ele o amava de fato, ou se era apenas força de expressão. Melkor ficou sério, e disse que sim... que o amava. E que nunca, antes, dissera nada daquele tipo a ninguém.

Mairon derreteu-se todo; embora não fosse passional e sim muito mais razão que outra coisa, quando o assunto era Melkor ele se permitia sentir alguma emoção. Porém Melkor o advertiu, que não o deixaria abusar nunca, mesmo em face do que havia lhe dito. "Amo-o, mas não sou idiota!", disse em tom de ameaça.

Mas Mairon não abusou. Nunca. Sempre cumprira tudo que ele lhe mandava e ainda mais, sempre lhe trazendo prisioneiros, servos novos, novas técnicas, coisas que Melkor não conseguia em sua própria pressa e impulsividade; ele, Melkor, muito mais levado pela emoção do que ele, Mairon; ele, que quando seu tão amado mestre fora preso, reprimira a duras penas o desejo de segui-lo em sua sina e ficou para cuidar de Angband, a fim de que tudo estivesse direito quando ele voltasse; Mairon, que sempre soubera a hora de agir sem ser afobado; ele, que mesmo amando a seu senhor daquela forma, não ia a seu encontro por saber que provavelmente não seria bem quisto ou recebido.

Ele, que agora desobedecia abertamente a uma ordem de seu senhor pela primeira vez, quando seu maior desejo era encontrá-lo.

- Thuringwethil, ele demonstra que está com raiva de mim?

- Não, senhor Mairon. Apenas demonstra um desejo enorme de vê-lo afinal. Aliás, ele o chama de "senhor Mairon" na frente de nós, servos inferiores. Ele apenas pode prezá-lo muito ao fazer isto...

O coração de Mairon estava tremendamente dividido. Se por um lado queria vê-lo tanto quanto seu senhor o queria, ao mesmo tempo não sabia se teria de enfrentar a enorme fúria dele afinal de contas. E isso era o que mais temia... pois ser repreendido por Melkor, o único que ele servia e amava além de si próprio, o feriria em demasia.

Lembrou do lembrete da mulher-morcego. Se ele se demorasse, outros servos de Melkor o encontrariam, e não o encobririam como ela fizera. Logo... a fúria de Melkor, caso isto ocorresse, seria ainda maior.

- Está bem - disse ele mais para si do que para ela - Eu voltarei; engolirei meu orgulho e encararei as consequências de meus atos.

E, transformando-se em morcego novamente, voou junto de Thuringwethil para os portões de Angband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Melkor POV_

Pisco algumas vezes, não acreditando. Mairon, finalmente...!

- Mande-o entrar, mande-o entrar!

- E a senhora Thuringwethil, a qual o acompanha...?

- Ora, dispense-a! Quero apenas a ele!

O guarda me reverencia e sai, indo chamar Mairon. Eu mordo as unhas, impaciente, mal suportando os segundos que faltam para a entrada dele aqui.

E eis que de repente ele entra - porém em sua forma de morcego. Olho-o decepcionado, pois o esperava em forma humana - a qual, obviamente, me apraz muito mais do que esta; porém apenas o fato de vê-lo aqui já me deixa contente. Mando o mensageiro embora, pois quero ficar a sós com ele.

Assim que nos vemos a sós, tento esconder o tremor de minhas mãos. Ele está aqui, e tudo que quero é abraçá-lo...! No entanto, como fazê-lo, se ele me deve ainda tantas explicações?

Tentarei, ao menos por alguns momentos, ser racional... como ele mesmo parece ser sempre.

- Ande. Vire homem outra vez.

Um guincho baixinho é ouvido do morcego, e ele continua na mesma forma...

- Não escuta mais?! Vire homem!

Falo a ele com uma voz bem mais agressiva e "de comando" do que costumo, dadas as regalias que usualmente lhe dou. Ele, parecendo perceber enfim que não estou a brincar, toma a uma forma humana. Eu o observo longamente antes de replicar afinal. Está ferido, e ainda cansado. Todavia, não o pouparei do interrogatório:

- Onde esteve durante todos esses dias?!

- Na floresta de Dorthonion.

- E o que diabos estava fazendo lá, me deixando com a cabeça a mil aqui em Angband, não sabendo o que fazer com todos esses wargs inúteis, esse povo sem noção, todo espalhado de Tol in Gaurhoth, não sabendo para onde ir?! E principalmente sem a merda da Silmaril, precisando da sua racionalidade aqui?! E nesse momento tão complicado, você some!

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor...!

E ele se prostra de forma tão ou mais servil que Thuringwethil quando ameacei bater nela. Quase sinto piedade, se é que eu ainda sou capaz de sentir uma coisa dessas. Ando até ele, tomo-o pelos cabelos e o faço olhar para mim. Seus olhos estão com rastro de lágrimas, e eu sinto ímpeto de lambê-las, como sempre tive desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos... e ele lacrimejou no meio do coito.

- Fique de pé, sim...?

Ele me obedece prontamente, sem todavia olhar em meu rosto.

- Mairon. Por que ficou lá durante todo esse tempo?!

- Porque tinha medo de sua repreensão, meu senhor...

- É...?! E achou que vindo a mim depois não seria repreendido!

- Minha vergonha era muita. Ainda é muita, meu senhor.

- A Silmaril. Eles a roubaram.

- Perdoe-me, senhor...! Eu falhei!

E, de novo, ele se prostra, a beijar meus pés.

- Falhou muito mais ao se ausentar da maneira que se ausentou.

- O senhor... quer... que eu ache a Silmaril?

- Não. Cacharoth já a tomou de Beren.

- E por que não está com o senhor de volta...?

- Porque ela a engoliu, junto com a mão de Beren, e saiu correndo em loucura, por causa da dor que a jóia causa em suas entranhas. Eu teria de concentrar muitos emissários procurando-a, e não pude fazê-lo.

- Não pôde... por que...?

- Por que?! Ora, porque! Porque eles estavam ocupados demais procurando você!

Uma lágrima enfim cai de seu olho direito. Diabo... parece que somente eu consigo mexer com ele a ponto de fazê-lo chorar.

- Meu senhor, o senhor devia ter ido atrás da Silmaril! Eu, em minha qualidade de Maia, me recuperaria facilmente...!

- Tive medo de que estivesse já nas mãos de algum Maia fiel a Eru, ou de algum outro nojentinho da mesma estirpe. Apenas agora... ao vê-lo aqui... meu coração ficou em paz.

- É...? Meu senhor Melkor... o senhor... ainda me ama?

As mãos de meu formidável Mairon tomam as minhas. O toque dessas mãos... senti tanto a falta deles... porém, para não lhe dar muitas esperanças, lhe digo tão-somente:

- Talvez.

Uma breve faísca é vista em seus olhos por alguns segundos... uma do tipo que apenas eu consigo ver. Todavia, logo em seguida ele se afasta de mim, vira o rosto e demonstra frieza.

- Eu posso viver sem seu amor.

Meus dedos se crispam de raiva. Ele pode?! Pode mesmo?! Depois de eu procurá-lo como um louco por dias a fio?! Ora! Vamos ver quem é que ganha nesse jogo de provocar!

Simulo indiferença ao que ele disse, e começo a observar a abóbada da sala do trono. Alguns segundos depois, o observo novamente. Ele está me olhando... como se esperasse alguma réplica minha.

- Mairon, você sabe que sou seu senhor, não?

- Mas é claro.

- E que você me deve obediência, não?

- Sim.

- Portanto... Mairon, eu lhe ordeno que me conte tudo o que aconteceu em Tol in Gaurhoth. Vamos, comece a contar.

Ele desvia o olhar de mim, como se ainda estivesse envergonhado por sua derrota. Porém, logo começa a falar:

- Ela veio acompanhada de Huan. Aquele maldito cão de Valinor! Pois bem. Eu enviei diversos lobos para acabar com ele. Nenhum conseguiu. Huan é realmente muito forte, porém mais tarde eu descobriria o verdadeiro segredo da força dele, que era o feitiço daquela elfinha ridícula. Enfim enviei a Draugluin, e não acreditei quando ele também foi vencido.

- Então...?

- Então fui eu mesmo, em forma de lobo, lutar contra Huan.

- E perdeu...?

- Aquela... aquela mulherzinha! Eu teria matado a Huan, se ela não viesse com um feitiço élfico qualquer, me deixasse tonto e ele me atacasse! Após o primeiro ataque, tentei reagir de todas as maneiras: transformando-me em todas as formas físicas que consigo, e mesmo assim ele me pegou pelo pescoço...

Repentinamente, interrompo a narrativa dele, trazendo-o para perto de mim. Observo seu pescoço, e embora ele esteja na forma humana, ali ainda está a ferida...

- Eles feriram você...! Desgraçados!

- Pois... o senhor também gosta muito de me ferir...

- Ah, sim?! Pois só eu posso ferir você!

Um sorriso tênue se desenha nos lindos lábios de meu amante, e eu sinto vontade de beijá-los e mordê-los... no entanto, não o faço. Afasto-me outra vez e digo para que continue a narração.

- Se foi assim, como ainda está vivo, Mairon?

Ele abaixa a cabeça. Parece que o trecho final é justamente o de sua maior vergonha...

- Ela. A feiticeira élfica. A filha de Melian, ela... me disse para lhe dar as chaves da torre principal de Tol in Gaurhoth. Caso contrário, eu perderia o corpo físico.

- E você entregou. E fugiu.

- Perdão, mestre...!

Mais uma vez ele se prostra diante de mim. Tomo-o pelos cabelos outra vez, fitando seus olhos de fogo. Mais algumas lágrimas se formam neles. É claro que seria muito mais heroico se ele houvesse resistido até o fim, porém em meu íntimo fico feliz de ele não ter feito isso. Afinal, é bem mais útil com corpo do que sem.

- Levante-se, Mairon.

- Não está... com raiva de mim?

- Não.

Ele está surpreso, e se levanta afinal. Acaricia minha testa com a mão direita, bem onde a lasca da faca de Beren me feriu.

- Meu senhor... eles também o feriram.

- É... mas eu tenho certeza de que as suas mãos poderão me curar em breve.

Mairon sorri, traz minha cabeça com as mãos até a altura de seus lábios e beija-me o ferimento. Que diriam os servos inferiores ao verem-no tão doce, como usualmente não costuma ser?

Mas ainda não o "perdoei" plenamente, principalmente de ter fugido e de ter dito que pode viver sem meu amor. Viro as costas para ele, abruptamente, e sento em meu trono escuro. Dou uma pausa de alguns segundos, propositalmente, e logo em seguida falo:

- Ela não é de se jogar fora, não acha?

- "Ela" quem?

- A feiticeira élfica. Não dizem que é a mais linda dentre os filhos de Ilúvatar?

Ele se ressente, e não preciso nem olhar em seus olhos para depreender isso de si. Ele anda até uma das janelas, toma algum ar e volta a falar comigo, ainda tentando ser racional.

- Ela pode até ser. Mas eu também um dia já fui! Já fui tão lindo e resplandecente, que todos me chamavam de "O Admirável", como assim era meu nome no começo. O senhor mesmo ainda me chama assim!

- É. Mas hoje você não é mais bonito que Lúthien.

Seu olhar ígneo transborda rancor. Ele respira com intensidade, embora não consiga formular uma boa resposta de pronto. Pois bem feito a ele...

- É?! Pois se não sou mais como antes, é porque tenho trabalhado noite e dia neste serviço extenuante! Lidando com as inúmeras forjas, planejando sempre, queimando as pestanas dia após dia, tendo de treinar e disciplinar esses indomáveis lobos e orcs o tempo todo! Hein, o senhor acha que eu poderia me manter impecavelmente belo após isso tudo?! Enquanto ela é uma donzelinha élfica que até outro dia o que fazia era cantar e dançar nos bosques de Doriath! Assim é fácil ser linda!

- Só que foi a "Donzelinha de Doriath" quem tomou as chaves de Tol in Gaurhoth de Sauron, o Grande!

Seus lábios se crispam de mágoa, bem como seus dedos. Ele até mesmo respira com dificuldade. Uma das razões é porque o estou comparando com a filha de Melian, a qual o derrotou vergonhosamente; e outra é porque o chamei, propositalmente, de Sauron. Ele odeia esse nome, o qual os elfos criaram para chamarem-no de forma claramente pejorativa.

Finalmente, para meu deleite, ele perde o controle emocional por completo.

- Eu não devia ter voltado! Em Dorthonion ao menos eu tinha alguma paz para cuidar destes ferimentos! E agora... agora, eu decido por mim mesmo. Voltarei a Dorthonion. Adeus, senhor Morgoth Bauglir!

Desta vez, quem se surpreende sou eu. Afinal de contas, ninguém ousa me chamar de Morgoth - o nome que, por sua vez, foi inventado para _me_depreciar.

- Mairon, você nunca desobedeceu a uma ordem minha!

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo! Ademais, em que sou necessário aqui, afinal de contas?! Vá atrás da linda donzela élfica - que nem sei se a essa altura ainda é donzela, ou se aquele humano tolo já não a tomou para si, bem como outros - para que ela seja sua rainha, ó Vossa Excelência! Isso se ela aceitar a um Vala manco, com as mãos queimadas, a fronte arranhada pela arma de um mortal, e ainda por cima que só consegue atingir ereção ao agredir seus amantes! Adeus!

Tendo dito isto, ele vira as costas para mim e toma a forma de morcego. E ia realmente embora, caso eu não tomasse uma atitude enérgica: coloco-me na frente da janela, fecho-a com força e me ponho na frente dele.

- Daqui você não sai! Volte a ser homem, antes que eu me arrependa de demonstrar clemência para com você!

Na mesma hora, ele toma sua forma humana novamente. Em seus olhos, leio rancor e mágoa. Porém, ele fica: sua fidelidade a mim ainda é maior do que seu senso de dignidade.

Sinto que peguei um pouco "pesado demais" com ele... afinal, o que ele diz é verdade: sempre trabalhou tanto aqui, que a própria escuridão parece ter-se incorporado a si; no entanto, tal escuridão lhe emoldura as demais qualidades de maneira formidável, acompanhando-lhe no fogo que arde em seu espírito desde antes mesmo de se unir a mim, fazendo dele assim um lindo e irresistível mago negro.

Ah, Mairon...! Se você soubesse metade do poder que tem sobre mim, provavelmente me manipularia o dobro...!

Sento-me novamente no trono e volto a falar:

- Também não é para se ofender tanto. Se tomaram Tol in Gaurhoth de você, de mim tomaram a Silmaril.

- Sim... eles a tomaram, e agora sua coroa está incompleta.

Mostrando-se mais dócil novamente, ele vem para perto de mim.

- Senhor... não posso lhe exigir nada; no entanto, gostaria de saber como lhe tomaram a Silmaril, se me é permitido.

Desta vez, quem arde de vergonha e despeito por dentro sou eu. Ora, Mairon foi derrotado pela força bruta de Huan; eu, pelos... encantos de uma "donzelinha élfica"!

- Bem... ela me lançou um feitiço, como fez com você.

- E o senhor ficou tonto...? O que lhe ocorreu? Pois afinal, vencer a um Maia como eu é justificável; mas a um Vala como o senhor...!

- Um Vala manco, com as mãos queimadas, que só atinge ereção quando agride a seus amantes...!

- Ora...! Desculpe meu ímpeto, mas suas palavras... me feriram de verdade!

- Não as leve a sério, e eu não levarei as suas. Bem... ela me venceu... porque era... bonita.

A centelha de ciúmes é acesa de novo nos olhos ígneos de meu lindo amante e aliado. Ele engole em seco, pelo que depreendo de olhar a si, e replica:

- Então ela é bonita, não é? Isso... deve ter mexido muito consigo, não?

- Foi assim que você conquistou seu posto dentre meus servos, Mairon... mostrando uma linda forma física a mim, e em seguida se entregando sexualmente.

Os olhos de fogo dele se arregalam, quase em terror.

- O senhor a tomou...? Ela... foi sua?!

Rio baixinho, mais uma vez deleitado em fazê-lo perder o controle.  
- É engraçado ver você com ciúmes de mim, Mairon...

- Mas a tomou...?

- E eu lhe devo alguma fidelidade ou exclusividade...?

- Não... mas... a ela...! Justamente a ela, que nos humilhou de forma tão vil!

- Ele tem ciúmes de mim!

E rio de prazer. Ora, para quem podia viver sem meu amor...!

- Não, Mairon - continuo - Eu não a tomei. Mas ela se ofereceu para dançar para mim, e eu aceitei.

- Aceitou...?! Mas ela... é uma inimiga, e o senhor sempre soube disso!

- Você também era aliado do "lado de lá" quando veio me oferecer serviços.

- Sim, mas eu sempre cumpri com tudo, eu sempre lhe fui fiel! Não usei de embustes como ela, ao menos não em relação a si!

- Sei. Mas enfim... sabe, enquanto ela dançava... eu tive uma ideia muito, muito perversa.

- Qual...?

- A de estuprá-la.

- _Você_, estuprá-la?!

Olho-o surpreso, pois ele me chamou de "você", regalia esta que não dou nem a ele. Todavia, ele continua com sua verborragia incontrolável:

- É realmente isto que eu ganho! Enquanto tenho um combate corpo a corpo com Huan e perco apenas porque era isto ou a morte, você se deixa levar... por um rabo! É isso, um rabo! Como se não bastassem as noites de amor que lhe dei sendo mulher - sim, tomando forma feminina, apenas para satisfazê-lo mais plenamente! Mas não, o servo aqui está desgastado pelos serviços do escuro, está defasado, está - uma merda! Daí vem a linda donzela e toma a atenção que um dia foi toda minha para si! Pois sim! Uma inútil, que poderia escolher o melhor dos consortes, e escolhe - um mortal! Um mortal, fadado a envelhecer e morrer!

- Não diga isto a mim... pois eu também tomei como consorte alguém que pertence a uma classe mais baixa que a minha...

Ele para na mesma hora de falar, e me fita atônito.

- Consorte...? Eu...?

- E o que mais seria...? Encho você de joias, permito que lhe chamem de "Mairon, o Admirável", eu mesmo o chamo de "senhor" na frente dos demais servos... e além disso, deixei você ficar com aquela ilha todinha só pra você, bem como a maior parte dos lobos e lobisomens. Ademais... você foi o único amante que me deixou com vontade de não ter nenhum outro.

Ele abre a boca em espanto, e anda até mim.

- Senhor... tudo isto é verdade?!

- Mas é claro! Ora, Mairon, você ainda não tinha reparado que há séculos eu não tenho outro amante além de você?!

Ele se prostra a mim novamente, beijando-me os pés, derramando lágrimas sobre eles. Pujante e piegas demais para a racionalidade que ele costuma ostentar.

Tomo-o mais uma vez pelos cabelos e o faço olhar para cima.

- Vamos. Quantas vezes mais terei de lhe puxar as melenas? Até arrancar uma mecha?

- Não...! Mas senhor, eu não sabia...!

- E como não ser assim... se você é o único que me chama de "você" sem ser punido?

- Mas... eu chamei?

- Mais de uma vez, agora há pouco.

- Oh, senhor! Perdão...!

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu o perdôo... desde que nunca mais insinue que pode viver sem meu amor.

- Aquilo...? Era apenas um chiste! Porque o senhor havia dito que "talvez" me amava...!

- Em resposta à sua fuga repentina e prolongada! Uma coisa leva à outra!

- Oh, senhor... perdão. Vamos acabar com isto. Eu preciso do seu amor... como uma chama necessita de combustível para crepitar.

- E é claro que eu ainda amo você, seu bobo. Veja, até que não é tão racional assim!

Mairon sorri, porém ainda tem alguns questionamentos a me fazer.

- Senhor... se não ia estuprá-la, então...

- Mairon... você, que é tão inteligente, não devia ter-se deixado levar pelo ciúme dessa forma! Até porque, meu querido... posso ser manco, ter as mãos queimadas e tudo mais... porém, ainda tenho um corpo forte e bonito; meu rosto mesmo ainda ostenta muitas das qualidades que eu tinha quando era "mais jovem" por assim dizer; meus olhos verdes e meus cabelos negros ainda guardam alguma beleza. Ou não?

O olhar pungente e lânguido que ele direciona a mim, cheio de desejo, me mostra que sim... que eu ainda sou muito desejável. Mas mesmo assim ele respondeu com palavras:

- Sim, meu senhor... guardam muita beleza, se quer saber...!

- Então. Eu poderia até ser bruto ou violento com ela, mas ainda sendo bonito, ela ia acabar gostando, entende? E não é esse o propósito de alguém que quer torturar outrem.

- Outros iam violentá-la, então...?

- Exatamente! Ora, imagine você a festa: atar firmemente os braços e pernas daquela vadia, e depois chamar a todas as criaturas desprezíveis, wargs e orcs, trolls e vampiros, todos pra arrombar aquela filha da puta! E ainda por cima com o "noivinho" dela, o tal de Beren, assistindo tudo! Imagine que espetáculo não seria, meu bem!

Mairon, o qual minutos antes estava praticamente cozinhando de ódio e ciúme da filha de Melian, ao escutar o que eu pretendia fazer com ela, riu a riso solto, os dentes brancos como pérolas emoldurando seu lindo e corrompido rosto de mago negro cruel.

- Pois que idéia magnífica! Eu ia adorar assistir de camarote a curra daquela vagabunda! Mas... senhor... como, como eles conseguiram lhe roubar?!

- Porque enquanto eu pensava nestas coisas, ela lançou um feitiço que fez todos na sala dormirem! Até eu!

- E onde será que essa vaca aprendeu estas coisas?!

- Ela é filha de Melian, não se esqueça! Pois bem... quando dou por mim, a lasca da faca de Beren, o corno imbecil que ela escolheu para "noivinho", me fere a testa! Quando vou olhar, o verme já havia me tirado uma das Silmarils da coroa! E então fugiram, os dois ladrõezinhos! Até eu acordar todos os demais guardas e filhos da puta dessa merda de sala, todos ainda adormecidos, o casalzinho foi correndo quase até o portão!

- Mas que ousadia...! Amaldiçoados sejam os Eldar e os Edain, até o final de suas linhagens podres!

- E aqui estou eu, finalmente tendo um pouco de paz porque você chegou...

De maneira peculiar, trago-o para meu colo, acaricio todo seu corpo e o aperto com força, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Isto, para ele, também significa "carinho"...

- Hun...! Mas senhor...! Eu gostaria de saber... Cacharoth... ninguém vai atrás dela?!

- Deixe-a. Enviarei alguns dos servos mais inferiores, que não me farão falta, mais tarde... para quem sabe abrir a barriga dela e tirar a Silmaril de lá...

- Mas senhor! – e junto com esta exclamação ele se separa de meu corpo – Veja, isto já devia ter sido feito há mais tempo! Quanto mais o tempo passar, mais difícil será recuperar a Silmaril perdida!

- Sim, meu amor... – e vejo que ao chamá-lo assim, mexo mais ainda com ele – porém, eu precisava encontrar você...!

- Entendo e agradeço imensamente, meu senhor! Porém... às vezes é necessário ser mais objetivo! Quando o prenderam, minha vontade era de ir loucamente atrás de si! Mesmo que os Valar tivessem de me prender também! Mas não... decidi deixar a poeira baixar, e só então enviar alguns emissários, os quais me diriam que os Valar pretendiam libertá-lo um dia. E para não chamar a atenção para mim, tive de agir em silêncio! E não reergui Angband, deixando-a pronta para quando o senhor voltasse? E não reconstruímos todo o império? Hun?

- É claro que sim. Mas Mairon... eu não consigo ser tão sangue frio assim, como você.

- Pois deveria...! Deveria priorizar seus objetivos em vez de seus servos; e por mais que me tenha em alta conta, eu sou um servo! Portanto... eu vou atrás de Cacharoth, até achar essa maldita Silmaril e vingar Angband da humilhação sofrida pela sórdida filha de Melian!

Determinado, ele vai novamente em direção à janela, e tomaria sua forma morcego para sair voando, caso eu não intercedesse mais uma vez:

- Mairon, é uma ordem! Fique aqui!

Ele novamente se refreia, e me olha com um ar aborrecido.

- Mas senhor Melkor, a Silmaril! A honra conspurcada de Angband!

- Ora, dane-se a honra! Deixe-a para os "corretos" servos de Eru!

- Mas eu tenho um senso de honra, e gostaria de prezar por ele!

Com um gesto de mão, chamo-o para sentar-se em meu colo novamente; ele sabe que é uma ordem, e vem, mesmo ainda contrariado.

- Sei que tem senso de honra, meu belo Mairon - digo, enquanto acaricio a seus longos cabelos fulvos - Porém, de que serviria uma Silmaril a mais em minha coroa... e você aí fora, tomado pelos Valar ou Maiar tementes a Eru...? Hein, de que adiantaria? Meu amor... entenda uma coisa: _você _é a joia mais preciosa de meu reino... de que me serviria tudo isto sem você?!

E em seguida beijo seu pescoço, passando a língua pela ferida que o maldito Huan lhe fez. Ele geme de prazer, "derretido" como uma donzela ao escutar tais palavras "de amor", as quais de minha parte não são frequentes nem mesmo a ele.

- Huuuuuun, senhor...!

Sorrio, por dentro e por fora. Ele sempre geme gostoso assim quando o chupo no pescoço...

Abro suas pernas para que se encaixem em volta de meus quadris e abaixo-lhe parcialmente a túnica, para provar de seus mamilos com meus lábios e dentes - sim, eu os mordo - e ele me abraça fortemente a nuca e a cabeça, gemendo mais. Todavia, um dos mensageiros faz menção de entrar na sala. Mairon tenta sair de meu colo, mas eu o mantenho em cima de mim com os braços; os servos todos já sabem que ele é meu amante, logo, não há porque ele se esconder ou sair.

O mensageiro entra, se prostra e declara sua mensagem:

- Grandioso senhor Melkor, há um número imenso de wargs e orcs querendo saber para onde ir... eles vêm de Tol in Gaurhoth, mas a ilha foi tomada-

- Tá, já sei dessa história! Veja, ainda não há lugar para eles. Vá lá embaixo e os avise para se acomodarem como puderem. Ah, e avise aos demais para não entrar aqui na sala nas próximas horas! Eu e o senhor Mairon estaremos... ocupados.

O mensageiro faz uma reverência e sai, não sem antes observar a Mairon quase descomposto, os cabelos em desalinho, a parte de cima da túnica deixando seu peito à mostra.

Quando ele sai, tento retomar nossas "atividades" de onde paramos, porém meu lindo amante ainda tem algo a falar... racional demais pro meu gosto!

- Senhor Melkor... não é por nada, mas os servos, estando desabrigados, vão querer ir embora... debandar para qualquer outro lugar.

- E você liga pra eles?!

- Não muito... porém, eles devem ser eficientes. E máquinas sem combustível não são eficientes. Portanto, devemos dar-lhes abrigo e comida o mais cedo possível...

- Sei. Mas onde quer enfiar esse povo todo, se não tem para onde ir?

- Sabe... até que meus dias de "exílio" em Dorthonion não foram á toa...

- Hun... você pensa em ir para lá?

- Estive pensando nisto antes de retornar. Vagando pela floresta tal qual simples morcego, percebi que muitas das árvores lá são amadas pelos malditos Eldar. E esta pode ser a nossa vingança, meu querido senhor: espalhar o terror pela floresta, instalar a todos os wargs lá... ora! Eles pediram assim! Lúthien quis a ilha livre?! Pois então vou até a floresta! Disciplinar e colocar um treinamento rigoroso nas árvores, nos bichos, em tudo! Manter a todos cativos de minha vontade lá! Encher toda a mata com minha magia negra! Então todos se curvarão e darão honras ao Senhor Mairon, o Admirável!

Seus olhos queimam num braseiro sem fim enquanto profere estas palavras, bem como seu peito arfa de prazer em tão-somente imaginar a todos aqueles seres da floresta cativos de si. De repente, ele parece "crescer" e se tornar um bruxo poderoso e cruel, de uma forma que não costuma ser comigo. O fulgor de seus olhos me assusta, embora eu saiba que esse seu ódio não se direciona a mim. Esplêndido...!

- Hun, Mairon...! Você me dá muito tesão quando fica assim, sabia...?

E então volto a beijá-lo, arrancando a parte de cima de sua túnica, intentando deixá-lo somente com as joias... mas ele ainda fala:

- Isso... hun... se o Senhor Melkor me permitir, e me der material necessário para começar a fazer uma nova cidadela lá...!

- Eu dou tudo o que quiser...! Desde que me deixe possuir a este corpo lindo nas próximas horas...!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu tão querido e prezado senhor...!

Sendo assim, perco-me nos lábios de Mairon, em seus lindos cabelos dourado-escuros... na chama de seus olhos... e por causa deles me esqueço quase por completo da Silmaril, a qual, em face do que ele me proporciona, já não me significa muita coisa.

_FIM_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nossa, acho que essa, apesar de não ter "lemon" explícito – apesar da parte do Sauron "mulherzita", rs – ficou mais sensual que a outra! Que tesão de Sauron esse! Rsssss!

Note-se que não creio que esteja explícito no Silmarillion o que aconteceu com a Thuringwethil – mas eu não conseguiria colocar outra mensageira entre Melkor e Sauron na fic. Rs! Por isso a coloquei como "exilada sem terra" após a queda de Tol in Gaurhoth.

_E eu sempre fiquei me perguntando... caramba, se Cacharoth (que não sei se era macho ou fêmea, mas coloquei fêmea na fic. Rs!) engoliu a Silmaril, era "só" Melkor mandar "o povo" atrás pra tomá-la... mas não, ela chega até Doriath para que Beren e Huan a matem e enfim tomem a Silmaril?! A parada tava mais fácil pro Melkor!_

Coloquei a minha visão das coisas, rs! Que ele não conseguiu porque estava ocupado demais procurando o Sauron... XD

Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
